


Home

by Aina (ainamclane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/Aina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> posted ages ago, set losely in S2 or there abouts ;)

 

 

Home by Aina

**Summary:** Sam and Dean's home...  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Categories:** Slash  
 **Characters:** Dean, Sam  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 07/29/07  


 

Home by Aina

Sometimes they ate at home. It wasn’t often but often enough to enjoy eating at home. Sam loved being away from all the diners once in a while and even Dean and to agree that it came in handy not to eat in a diner but at home.

Then there were the times they just stayed at home and were happy about it. That usually was most of their day time but they never got bored. Not really anyways.

Dean loved bringing his freshly washed cloths home and leave it in his duffel until he next used it. This was just for keeping the clean cloths clean and away from all the dirt a home could get. Not that their home was dirty. Just…the usual.

They took great care of their home. Never leaving papers and candy wraps littering it, they cleaned it regularly and they took off their very dirty cloths before going in, that or they spread plastic bags everywhere. And they tried not to lose the keys or forget anything considering their home.

They fought at home. A lot but it was soon forgotten because they stayed at home and waited until the steam had cooled off before daring talking again. But fighting often meant playing pranks because at home you just knew the best ways of teasing the other just right.

Sam loved reading at home. He had a lot of time while Dean was busy. So he had his own small reading corner. All to himself but with no lamp just yet. He currently used his flashlight.

Sometimes, but only sometimes they slept at home. Usually wasn’t comfortable at their home because it was just too small to really fit Sam. Nevertheless, they both loved sleeping there.

But what they loved the most and enjoyed the most of being home was being able to fuck everywhere and it just plain out was the best to love your partner at home.

 

… Even when home meant being in the Impala.

* * *


End file.
